Warrior Cats Mating Fanfiction
by Babybluey
Summary: Things are getting heated in the forest. Jayfeather and Poppyfrost.


**I never thought I actually got requests ^^; I'm so sorry guys! I'll start writing a whole lot more now! I hope you enjoy this one and please don't hesitate to request me!**

**A request from Jayfeather444 of Jayfeather and Poppyfrost!**

*Jayfeather*

Twigs snapped underneath his weight as he staggered along through the undergrowth, trying his hardest to be quiet but it wasn't exactly easy since he's blind. It was this time of year again; the time of year when Jayfeather wished he was a warrior instead of a medicine cat. It was the time that he couldn't hold back his desires anymore and would be forced to unleash them on some "innocent" she-cat. His usual fuck toy-Hollyleaf- was gone now, so he'd have to find someone else to fill her spot.

_I get to spend all my time prodding she-cats looking for wounds instead of prodding something more…exciting._ He thought as he tried to hunker himself over a fallen log, but, alas, he was stuck.

"Mouse dung!" He spat, thrashing around on the object; trying to free himself. He unleashed his claws and tried to grab something near him to drag himself off of the log, but all his claws met was air. _Fuck. I'm stuck._

The last thing the grey tabby wanted to do was call for help, but he really had no choice," Hello?! Anyone out there?" _This is humiliating_," Help!" Jayfeather never sounded more pathetic.

There was no sound of approaching cats or any answering calls to his yowls.

He had just about given up hope when he heard an achingly familiar voice rang out somewhere in front of him. Poppyfrost.

"Jayfeather? A-Are you stuck?" Did she just laugh?

"No I'm trying to fly." He snapped irritably," Just help me down."

He heard another amused huff come from her before he felt her teeth sink-gently-into his scruff and her paws grab at his side," This might hurt," She muttered before pulling him forward. The rough bark gripped at his belly fur and he let out a pain-ridden shriek. The queen stopped tugging and muttered "sorry" before slipping her slender paws underneath him. Probably feeling for the bark that was causing his pain.

Then, something brushed the tip of his member.

Desire blazed through him at that simple touch and he had to fight himself not to just take and fuck her right then and there.

"Almost got it," Poppyfrost muttered, her breath swirling his ear fur and sending electrical feelings of lust through him.

Another jerking movement and then he was free.

"There!" Her voice oozed satisfaction," I knew if I just slid my paws under- Oof!"

Jayfeather had made his move. The medicine cat had her pinned on the ground-on her back of course- before she knew what was happening.

He didn't care about the consequences now. All he knew was that he was horny and all he wanted to do was fuck the she-cat until she bled," Now my dirty whore," He hissed, unleashing his claws and pushing one against her throat," I'm going to fuck you," Poppyfrost stiffened," And you aren't going to say a _word_ about this to anyone. Understand?" She didn't move. Sinking the tips of his claws into her throat he growled," I said, _do you understand?"_ After a moment's pause he heard her weak and pathetical voice.

"I understand."

"Good." He didn't want her to get up quiet yet, he didn't trust that she'd stay there with him. Moving off of her slowly he sniffed down her stomach; searching for her pussy.

As he neared his desired destination he detected the sweet scent of pre-cum. _Looks like you'll enjoy this moment too. Fucking slut. _

Sniffing her pussy once he slowly licked her sweet folds; tasting her. A soft moan came from Poppyfrost and he felt his member slip out. After a moment's hesitation he licked her again, but this time more roughly.

"Ooooh." She moaned and he grinned. This was going to be fun. Licking her again and again he tasted her and listened to the sound of her moan and only after a few more licks was he ready to enter her. Getting up and off of her the ThunderClan Medicine Cat spoke, his voice deeper with lust," Get up, precious and turn around. Tail up."

He heard the sound of her getting up and was surprise-and pleased- to hear her playing along," Now get ready for the ride of your life." He hissed as he mounted her; his paws gripping her sides and tail flicking around hers. Jayfeather's cock was hard and hot and he could hardly contain his lust for her, but he managed to.

In a very patient manner, the medicine cat entered her dripping entrance, loving the sound she made.

He pushed in as far as he could and then pulled out slowly. Now, without preamble, and shoved his cock into her; rippling apart her pussy," OW STOP!" She screamed, trying to wiggle away from him. He let out a laugh and started to hump her. Thrusting his hot member in and out of her lovely vagina. Her walls were starting to close around his cock, but he didn't stop.

After awhile of that he stopped and then moved up one hole; to the one that must be the funnest. He heard her breath something pleading but didn't bother stopping. Instead he plunged his cock into her butthole and listened to her screams fill the silent night.

He continued to bang her all night long. Switching from vagina to butt back to vagina to making her deepthroat his cock. Making her choke on his cum. She cried the majority of the time, but he didn't care. He was getting some pussy and that was all that mattered.

Only when morning came and Jayfeather knew that patrols would be coming out soon that he stopped banging and made Poppyfrost promise to never tell about their night and then they went their separate ways. For now, of course.

_Woohoo I suck! :D Anyway I don't really know how Jayfeather reacts because I never really liked him imo xD Well make sure to request stories! Thanks!_

_~Blue_


End file.
